


Wham x AvivaSofia

by orphan_account



Category: avivasofia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Wham x AvivaSofia

"Hey, where you going?"  
Wham heard her voice behind him, and the quick step step of her feet as she caught up to him, clutching his arm tightly. Aviva smiled up at him. He smiled back.  
"Nowhere," he lied.  
"Aw, can I come with?"  
"Sure."  
He took her hand, and they made their way down the street to the mall. As they walked, Wham kept glancing at Aviva. She was dressed in their school uniform, which was the same for both the girls and guys except for the pants. Instead of the khaki dress pants that he and the other boys were forced to wear, girls were given the option of either the same khaki pants or a plaid skirt, which was kinda ugly in his opinion. Except on Aviva. For some reason, it worked on her. He often felt guilty that his eyes would wander down to her skirt when they sat together, but she never seemed to mind. The white dress shirt also seemed to work especially well on her, fitting her form almost perfectly, highlighting every blessed curve. She had put on a very slight amount of weight since they had started dating, maybe from all the times he treated her out to breakfast, lunch, or dinner, but it was a welcome amount. She wasn't thick, but maybe just slim thick.  
He looked her in the eyes, surprised to see her eyeing him back.  
"My eyes are up here, baby."  
"I know, I know," he reassured her, "I was just admiring your outfit."  
"The same one I have to wear everyday? For five days a week?"  
He nodded, "It just suits you. You're cute."  
She looked away, pouting, "Am not!"  
Wham laughed. She was always so cute when she was pouty. She'd puff out her cheeks and pull her eyebrows in a look of disdain, then either look directly at him or look away. Whenever she did that, he wanted to kiss her, but then she'd probably get more pouty. Instead of kissing her, he just squeezed her hand tighter as they entered the mall. Their plan so far was this: get food, window shop, maybe actually shop, then get bubble tea at the end. For their first stop, Aviva pulled Wham into a Sephora, where she looked at all the latest and greatest makeup. She never did buy anything, but usually she'd do her makeup there in the store, with her wrists looking like a palette of their own. One time, Wham let her do his makeup, and he did not like the sight of the man in the mirror. He looked like a drag queen. Whenever they went into any makeup store now, Wham got flashbacks to that drag day, and stood at least two feet from her at any point. She was armed with mascara and eyeliner, and she slowly stepped toward him. He slowly backed away. The standoff became a chase, which became the reason why they were permanently banned from the mall Sephora. They were lucky that they only got banned from there and not the entire mall, especially because of the fact they were still laughing after being escorted out of the store by security. No one had gotten hurt though, and they hadn't taken anything so it was fine.  
Next up on their itinerary, going to get food.  
"I'm starving, Wham, what do you wanna get?" She whined.  
"Let's just get whatever we want then meet back up here."  
"Okay!"  
She skipped over to the Panda Express, pointing excitedly at the fried rice. Wham went over to Chik-fil-a, securing himself a large chicken sandwich meal with waffle fries and a strawberry shake. He paid, thanked the cashier, then scanned the room behind him for his girlfriend. She saw him looking and waved him over, and he joined her at the table. As he took everything out the bag, she stole a waffle fry without him noticing. Or so she thought.  
"You're literally right in front of me."  
"Fine," she sighed, munching down on the fry, "Can I have a fry?"  
"You're literally eating it already!"  
"It's the thought that counts, you should be thankful I asked at all."  
He scoffed, taking a single piece of soy sauce-covered broccoli and downing it in one gulp. Aviva opened her mouth in protest but closed it, pouting again.  
"That's fair," she grumbled.  
The two enjoyed the rest of the meal in peace, talking about their classes, grades, their teachers, school projects, and the like. Occasionally, she'd steal another fry, but he just stole another vegetable in response. The food vanished, and they dumped the trash and went to their next destination. Forever 21. Wham never complained, because 99% of the time, even IF they ended up buying something from there, it was from the sale section. Even he had secured a few items. And since they were so cheap, even if they broke or ended up looking shitty with the other clothes he had, it was never a huge loss. Aviva had a similar mentality, so they waltzed through the non-sale items and made their way to their section. They split up, and scanned the garments for ones that suited them. It was a lot harder for Wham to find things that he liked, since most of the clothing was too small for him. Aviva was basically in heaven though. Everything was her size pretty much, and even if it was too big, most of it would pass for an oversize version. She quickly slid through the aisles, returned to Wham with a large pile of things to try on. He followed her to the dressing room and waited outside. There was no one else there pretty much, except for the lady working there who let Aviva into one of the stalls. The lady suddenly turned to him.  
"Hey, I gotta run in the back for a bit, don't move."  
Wham nodded, and the lady ran off. After a few minutes, he heard a knock behind him, and the door creaked open to reveal Aviva dressed in the same white shirt, but long flowy, crimson striped pants instead. She spun around in front of him, inviting his opinion.  
"I like them separate, but together they kinda clash."  
He took women's fashion very seriously. Aviva looked at herself in the mirror again and scrunched her face, sliding back into the changing room. Wham had noticed that her ass looked great in the pants, although he didn't want to say it. The shuffle of clothing was muffled behind the door, until it stopped and it opened once more. She stood in the same pants, but a skin-tight, velvet crop top that was a darker hue, more of a maroon than crimson. It was very flattering.  
"That looks great, babe!" Wham exclaimed.  
She posed for him. "Really?"  
"Really really," Wham said, kissing her suddenly.  
She pulled away. "Wham! What if someone sees?"  
He motioned toward the empty store. "No one's here. And even if they were, what's the harm? Let's put on a show for them."  
He pressed his lips to hers again. Harder this time. She gave in, pulling him into the dressing room and hearing the lock click behind him. He slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt, revealing his tight, defined abs, and gorgeous pecs. She did the same with the sale section top, revealing her firm breasts and already hard nipples. He took her neck in his hand, kissing her again, then dragging his lips down to her neck and biting hard. She moaned but he stopped and shushed her before continuing his oral assault on her neck. Instead of moaning, Aviva was now breathing heavily, stroking her nipple with one of her hands and the other moving down into the sale section pants. Wham followed suit, moving his free hand to the other boob and clutching it, pulling at her nipple between two fingers. Her breathing became panting, and there was a visible wetness appearing on the pants. He moved his lips down to take the place of his fingers, nibbling on her and pulling with his lips. She gasped and pulsed suddenly, and the wet spot spread at the same time. Her eyes rolled upwards until she finally stopped moving, still panting heavily. Aviva pulled her fingers from under her and wiped them off before grabbing Wham once more and pulling him onto her for another kiss. They slowly worked the rest of their clothes off with their lips never leaving the other's, until their clothes were strewn about the floor of the dressing room. They were about to start until there was the sound of footsteps and a sharp knock on the door. The two held their breath, until the lady's voice rang out.  
"Everything alright in there?"  
"Y-yeah," Aviva managed, while Wham smirked and began to massage her nipples between his fingers again, "Everything's fine."  
"Where'd your friend go?"  
Wham began to rub his erect dick against her stomach, to which Aviva shook her head, but didn't move otherwise. "I guess he must've gone to the bathroom. He'll be back."  
"Okay, I gotta run in the back again, so just go to the cashier when you're done."  
"O-okay," Aviva grimaced, trying not to make any weird noises.  
The footsteps faded out, and she let out the sounds she'd been holding in. He silenced her with his hand, before letting her go and grabbing hold of his cock. He guided himself into her slowly, and she closed her eyes tightly. Wham was huge, although he didn't seem like it just by seeing it. It was the kind of dick that seemed average in length, but made up for it in girth. It felt like she was being stretched, but the pleasure far outweighed the pain. He moved slowly, but made sure that he pushed himself all the way into her with each stroke. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support as he steadily pounded her. Wham felt her insides tighten around him when he pushed, and loosen as he pulled. She bit her lip as they continued, and he picked her up suddenly, with his cock still inside her. She could peer just over the top of the dressing room, and she couldn't see anyone, but that thought was quickly interrupted by Wham's thrust. He started bouncing her on him, and every time she hit him, it felt like he was brushing against her cervix. It had to be at least eight inches. He began to breathe heavily, in sync with her breaths. He held her with him all the way inside for a bit while he sat down, then took her hands. Aviva's hips seemed to move on their own, up and down, back and forth in Wham's lap. Sweat beaded on her forehead, but her face was pulled in an expression of intense pleasure and focus. She was forcefully riding him now, pushing him down with one hand on his chest as she moved. The power shift made Wham feel some type of way.  
"How quaint," he muttered.  
"What was that?" She breathed, riding faster now. "Did you say something?"  
Wham bit his lip. The motions were proving too much with him and he had to focus on not finishing. Rather than let her win on her terms though, he released her wrists and gripped her hips tightly, guiding her ride to the best position. She gasped, and it was too much for both of them. He brought her down hard on his cock, and she twitched, then pulsed, her legs closing around his thighs and her hands gripping his shoulders as she uncontrollably brought her head to rest on them as well. He also came, filling her with a massive load of hot, sticky cum, that painted her inner walls white. They laid there for another minute, both unable to move, just panting heavily.  
"So you're buying those clothes, right?"


End file.
